


Karma-nii!

by READER_X



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anger, Comfort, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/READER_X/pseuds/READER_X
Summary: Cadence Akabane is determined to follow her brother to the grave.





	Karma-nii!

"Cadence don't do this!" Nagisa begged his friend as he trailed after her down the hallway of their prestigious school. Whispers carried from the open classrooms as they passed, quiet words about what an E Class student was doing on campus and gossip about the hot headed redhead that stormed through the halls, not paying any heed to anyone she may have shoved on her way.

"I'm so sorry." Nagisa took it upon himself to apologize to the student she had knocked over in the hallway, bowing once before running after his friend. "Cadence, wait up!" He ran after her, an uncomfortable feeling winding up in his gut.

This wasn't gonna end well, not for Cadence or for himself. If  _he_  found out that Nagisa couldn't stop her.. He physically swallowed a lump in his throat as they reached the principals office.

"Don't try to stop me Nagisa." Cadence spoke finally, seething as she stood in front of the final door between her and the schools most respected and feared man. "If they think they can just suspend him and kick him to E Class without me having a say in it, well this entire school is sorely mistaken."

Nagisa buried his head in his hands, groaning to himself as he heard the door slam open. And just like that, she was gone.

Gakuhou lounged in his chair gazing out the windows that lined his office when the door slammed open with such force he felt the vibrations through the floor. A smirk crawled onto his lips before he turned around, his gaze landing on the red headed girl.

"Ah, Miss Akabane. What can I do for you today?" He asked pleasantly, leaning forward as he laced his fingers under his chin. A smile played on his lips as he watched her, knowing full well just why she was in his office today.

Cadence didn't stop once she entered the room, walking right up to his desk as she slammed her hands down onto the wooden surface. His smile didn't phase her at all, knowing just what hid behind that face.

"Would you kindly explain to me,  _why my brother has been suspended and demoted to E Class?_ " She inquired, her voice strained as if she was struggling to keep her temper in check.

Gakuhou met her gaze as the smile slid off his face. "Always straight to the point I see." He mused, leaning back in his chair, never taking his eyes off her. "You're one of the top students in A Class, surely I need not explain to you why Mr. Akabane was suspended." He challenged her.

Cadence bristled at the words.  _He was mocking her._  "So standing up for a fellow student who's being bullied now qualifies you for suspension  _and_  to be demoted to E Class?" She stood up straight, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at him. "That's quite the twisted education system you have Mr Principal."

"I have no qualms with standing up for your fellow students but when violence is brought into the mix, I cannot overlook that." He told her bluntly and simply. "Physically harming one of our tops students is simply unforgivable."

"Then put me in E Class too." Cadence demanded.

Nagisa sunk to the floor outside the office as he listened to their conversation, covering his head as he sighed. Karma was going to kill him.

If Gakuhou was caught off guard by her demand, he certainly didn't show it. No one in the history of Kunugigaoka Junior High had ever  _requested_  to be sent to E Class. 

The  **idea**  of E Class kept (almost) every student in line out of fear of alienation.

"I cannot do that." Gakuhou replied after a minute. "You are a model student in both your studies and reputation and as such I have no reason to send you to E Class."

The smirk that crawled onto Cadence's face would have shook anyone to the core had it not been their Principal. And as soon as it came, it was gone, replaced with the smile of his model student. "Thank you Principal for your insight. I certainly hope I didn't bother your afternoon plans." Every word that came out of her mouth dripped with sarcasm. "That was all I wished to speak with you about, I'll excuse myself." She offered him a half arsed bow before turning on her heel and exiting the room, but not before slamming the door once more behind her for added effect.

Nagisa hopped to his feet once Cadence exited the room, feeling a chill run down his spine as he spotted the smile on her face.

"What happened?" He asked nervously as he began to follow her back down the hall, able to keep up with her now that she wasn't on a mission.

"Oh he just delightfully explained to me why it's wrong to give a bully a taste of their own medicine." Cadence told him, clasping her hands behind her head in a fashion that mimicked her brother.

"And what about you going to E Class?"

Cadence looked at Nagisa as she smiled brightly. "Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about that." She told him, patting his head lightly. "He won't let me."

The knot in his stomach tightened as they parted ways in the courtyard, watching as Cadence disappeared into the crowd. The Principal wouldn't let her transfer to E Class, but he had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to be the end of it.

**xx**

The end of the term was nearing it's end, and Cadence Akabane was beginning to become more of a hindrance to A Class than anyone was willing to put up with. She began to skip class out of retaliation, her grades began to slip and she even went as far as to write her tests incorrectly, despite knowing she could get easy 100's if she tried.

Principal Asano was acutely aware of her rebellion, and even began to teach A Class personally. He would be damned if he let a child undermine his teachings. He even enlisted his own son to keep watch on her and set up weekend tutoring sessions between the two.

All of which she ghosted, despite their best efforts.

It came down to a week before finals, and as Cadence sat at the back of her classroom while actively tuning out Principal Asano's lecture, she pondered on what other havoc she could cause.

She was aware that the Principal was doing everything in his power to cease her rebellion but she wasn't one to step down easily. Lazily leaning back in her chair with her hands laced behind her head, she blew a bubble with the gum in her mouth before popping it.

"Miss Akabane, since you seem so comfortable back there perhaps you'd like to come up here and finish this equation." Gakuhou spoke pointedly at her, a smile playing on his lips and a challenge dancing in his gaze.

The sound of her name unfortunately tore Cadence out of her thoughts, her eyes dropping from the ceiling and to the principal who stared at her expectantly.

Her attention shifted to the blackboard, giving the math a quick once over. She knew the answer to it almost immediately, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

A lazy shrug was her answer as she smiled. "Sorry Principal, I think I've missed too many classes to understand." She stated in the most dumb voice she could muster.

She watched as his eyes flashed at her indignant response, but as always his facade never broke.

"Perhaps if you'd apply yourself to your studies you might have a more favorable outcome. Now if you'd please stop wasting your classmates time and come up here like you were asked."

 _Just like an obedient dog, right?_  Cadence couldn't help but think spitefully to herself as she stood up. 

"Right away Mr Principal." She walked to the front of the classroom as asked, picking up the piece of chalk as she looked over the equation once more. Cadence could feel the stares of her classmates boring into the back of her head as she brought the chalk up to the board.

In clean English she wrote on the board.

**Fuck you.**

Cadence neatly placed the chalk back down and without a glance behind her, she sauntered out of the classroom.

**xx**

_Detention._

"Seriously?" Cadence stared down at the pink slip that had been handed to her during their break between classes by none other than Gakushuu Asano.

Asano frowned at his classmate as he stood in front of her, arms crossed over his chest as he studied her face. "Why are you going so far to be demoted to E Class?" He pressed for answers.

Her amber gaze flashed dangerously as she glared at him. "It's none of your damn business." She hissed, feeling her temper begin to boil under her skin. She was doing everything she could to be demoted but she knew the Principal would be damned if he left one of his top students fall to E Class. Even if she skipped finals the worst she'd probably get is getting stuck in B or C Class for the remainder of her third year.

_That's not what she wanted._

"Fuck this shit." She threw the pink slip on the floor and turned to leave, but before she could get far a hand clamped down on her shoulder, preventing her from moving.

It was that final straw that broke the camel's back, and before Cadence could even think about her next actions, Asano was on his ass clutching his now bruised and bloody nose.

It didn't take long for a crowd to form around them, Cadence standing there seething as her knuckles throbbed from the force of her punch.

She had never been a violent person. She had the Akabane temper but she had never physically hurt anyone. That had typically been her brothers job. Something had snapped inside her and she saw red.

Before anyone could detain her for such violence, Cadence turned and shoved her way through the crowd and out of the school.

**xx**

**Due to her decline in grades and violent actions she took upon her classmate, Cadence Akabane is hereby suspended until further notice. She will only be allowed back on Campus to take her Final Exams and will be escorted out once they are completed. Come next term she will be finishing her studies in E Class.**

P **rincipal Asano**

Cadence fell back on her bed as she cackled gleefully.

"Can't turn a blind eye to the assault on your own son can you?" She reveled in the win she claimed. She didn't care if she won the war, all the mattered to her was that she won the battle against the bastard and could attend class along side her brother come next term.

"Ahh what a good day to be alive." She flicked the paper across her room somewhere, laying back in the blankets on her bed as she sighed. "Mission accomplished."

**xx**

"You  _WHAT_?!" Nagisa nearly shouted on the other end of the line, causing Cadence to pull the phone away from her ear a bit.

"I punched Asano." She reiterated, returning the phone to her ear as she lounged on her stomach in bed, legs kicking in the air behind her.

Nagisa couldn't believe the words he heard from her, groaning into his pillow. She really would go the extra mile for her brother.

"How?  _Why?_ " He asked, almost afraid to hear the answer to those questions.

"He thought it wise to grab me when I tried to walk away from him." Cadence explained, exaggerating the truth a little bit. "It kinda just happened, like my body went into auto pilot.

Nagisa ran a hand down his face, sighing. "Does Karma know yet?" He inquired, staring at the wall across from him as he laid in his own bed.

"Not a clue."

 _She sounds way too happy about that._  Nagisa thought internally.

"I want it to be a surprise when next term starts. So don't you tell him either or else." Cadence warned him.

Nagisa sweat-dropped at her airy threat, knowing well the torment she'd spring on him were he to let her secret slip. "I won't tell a soul." He promised.

**xx**

"Now class I have a very exciting announcement to make this morning." Korosensei spoke up during homeroom. He was aware of circumstances of her suspension and transfer.

Nagisa ducked his head at the announcement, taking a deep breath. It had only been a few weeks since the start of semester, and Karma had already been stirring stuff up in the classroom. Nagisa knew full well just what was going to happen once Cadence stepped foot in the classroom. Nothing was going to be the same..

" _Another_  transfer student? Haven't we had enough after Ritsu?" Rio spoke up, hearing a few students agree.

"Don't worry children, she's a student here at the school. No government transfer student this time." Korosensei assured his students.

Karasuma slid open the door to the classroom, poking his head out to call in the new student.

The classroom waited with baited breath, curious to see who this new transfer student was. The red head stepped into the classroom with a pleased smile on her face, hands laced behind her back.

"I'd like you all to wel-" Korosensei didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when Cadence's voice rang through the classroom.

"Karma-nii!" She didn't bother waiting for a proper introduction as she beelined for the back of the classroom, immediately latching onto the surprised boy.

"Karma... _ **NII**_?!?" The entire classroom erupted in shock, meanwhile Nagisa tried to make himself as small as humanly possible.

It took Karma a moment to react due to shock, but when he did a frown adorned his face. "Wait what are you doing here?" He asked in disbelief.

"More importantly, you never told us you had a sister!" Isogai butted into the conversation.

"Not only that but dang is she a looker." Okajima whistled in appreciation.

Cadence ignored the other comments, nuzzling her cheek against Karma's as she smiled proudly to herself.

"Na. Gi.  _Sa_." Karma called out his best friend, glaring daggers at the back of the bluenette's head as his sister showered him with affection. "You knew about this,  _didn't you?_ "

Nagisa jolted at the mention of his name, rubbing the back of his head lightly as he turned to face his friend. "Aha...well, she made me promise to keep it a secret." He explained timidly.

Karma let out a sigh before standing up, Cadence still hanging off his neck. "Can we be excused for a moment Korosensei?" 

"Of course of course, just don't think about ditching class young man." Korosensei warned him, earning a grin in return.

"Wouldn't think about it teach." Karma replied easily, dragging his sister out of the classroom, listening to his classmates complain about not sharing and leaving them in the dark.

They walked until Karma was sure they were out of ear shot when he pulled himself out of his sister's grip. "What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, staring into her identical gaze.

Cadence pouted slightly. "I'm coming to attend class with you." She told him, putting her hands on her hips as she huffed.

"Why?"

"I wasn't just about to let you get dropped and suspended for standing up to some jerk off." Cadence stated bluntly, a frown forming on her face. "Why are you so upset? I thought you'd be happy that we could attend class together again."

Karma could feel his temper bubbling beneath the surface. "Because...because you don't belong here damnit!" His hand shot out, punching the wall behind her. She didn't flinch, too used to his outbursts like this.

"What did you do?" He asked, bangs casting a shadow across his face. "I talked to Principal Asano, but when he refused to let me transfer I forced his hand. I started skipping, I let my grades drop. The breaking point was when I punched Gakushuu though." Cadence explained easily, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully. "He grabbed me in the hallway and I just...lashed out."

Karma retracted his hand from the wall, shoving both hands in his pockets as he turned away from her. "Go back to class." He told her, his voice tense as if he was struggling to keep his composure.

"Wait where are you going?" Cadence reached out for her brother but he shrugged her off.

"I'll be back by lunch." He told her before walking down the hallway away from her.

**xx**

It didn't take Nagisa long to find the girl huddled up by the shed. He let out a soft sigh as he settled himself down beside her.

"I think the reason Karma is upset..." Nagisa rocked back slightly before returning to his normal position, choosing his words carefully.

"Is because unlike us, you have-er..had?" He shook his head. "You have a brighter future ahead of you." He told her, looking up at the sky. "You were going places, I heard you supposed to get a scholarship to one of the really prestigious high schools. And now you're just...here."

He rubbed the back of his head a bit, glancing over at her. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her head in her arms, completely blocking herself off from the world.

"He probably feels guilty too cause you did it all for him." He looked out at the field again, scratching his cheek a bit.

Cadence lifted her head as she glanced over at him. "If we even have a future that is." She sighed softly, recalling the debriefing Karasuma had dragged her through regarding their teacher.

"I especially don't regret it now knowing what I know now." Cadence stretched her legs out in front of her. "I doubt Principal Asano would let me back anyway even if I grovelled at his shoes, which I shudder to even imagine doing such a thing."

She hopped to her feet and brushed her skirt off. "I  _suppose_  I'll go apologize to my brother." Cadence acted as if it was the hardest thing to do, causing Nagisa to chuckle lightly. "Thanks Nagisa."

**xx**

Cadence found Karma on the other side of the school, sulking under a tree with his hands jammed in his pockets.

He heard her approach as he leaned against the tree, staring off into the forest that surrounded them on that accursed mountain.

She walked over to him, not stopping until she headbutted his arm gently. "...Im sorry." Cadence mumbled quietly, keeping her head down and continued to press it into his arm.

Karma glanced down at her and listened to her, taking a deep breath before letting it out. He lifted his arm and pulled her against him, letting her nuzzle her head into his neck. "I'd rather keep you where I can see you anyway." He admitted under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear him.


End file.
